


I hope I don't fuck this up...

by rn_ac



Category: Bravest Warriors (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Trans Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rn_ac/pseuds/rn_ac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> Danny sits up and playfully glares at him. “You’re wearing too much. Get it together, bee boy.” </p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope I don't fuck this up...

“Chris, I have a serious question for you.” Danny says, rolling over to look at his boyfriend. 

 

Chris sits up a bit further, propping his head on his elbow. “Okay, and what’s that?” 

 

Danny stays silent for a few seconds, taps his chin once then rolls back over without saying anything. 

 

“Seriously, why do you do that?” Chris grabs Danny’s shoulder gently and pulls on him to get him to say something, he starts his sentence as Chris tugs on his shoulder so the only thing that actually is said in full is “wanna bang?” 

 

Chris feels his cheeks heat up instantly and by the time he manages to reply his entire face is on fire. “Right now?” 

 

“Yeah, right now. Right here, right now.” Danny replies. 

 

Despite his answer, he makes no move towards Chris whatsoever. Chris takes this as Danny probably, more than likely actually, wanting him to make the first move. The “first move” entails situating himself so he hovers just slightly over Danny’s body. Danny wraps his arms around Chris’ neck and kisses him gently a few times. The kisses stay cute and fairly gentle for a while before Danny decides its time to actually get into doing something. He deepens the kisses and Chris situates his knee between Danny’s legs.

 

Eventually, no thanks to Chris’ tentative touching, the two melt into needy, passionate kisses; their legs tangle together, and Chris honestly wasn’t sure whose legs were whose anymore. Danny’s hand locks into Chris’ hair, while one of Chris’ hands slides down between Danny’s legs. Instead of doing anything too sexual, he rubs his thumb against the inside of his boyfriends thigh. Danny busies his hands with grabbing at the neck of his shirt to get it off as quickly as possible without moving anything too much. Once he manages to tug the shirt off his head, he immediately starts working at getting Chris’ shirt off. All Chris could really do was watch what Danny was doing, all too aware of the heat in his cheeks somehow getting warmer than before. 

 

About halfway through getting his shirt torn off of him, Chris slid his hand over and rubs his fingers fairly roughly against where he figures would be the clitoris area of Danny’s vagina. Danny stops for a second, then fumbles with Chris’ shirt even more than before. Chris takes this as he probably - more than likely - was right about where he thought he was touching, and continued rubbing against the same general area, although significantly gentler this time. Danny kinda crawled underneath Chris’ shirt and kisses his chest a few times. This is Danny’s way of telling Chris that he is impatient and wants way more attention to the bothersome feelings between his legs.To get the idea across even further, Danny pushes his hips up against Chris’ hand until their hips are touching, then does one of those “i'm trying to be really sexy” hip rolls against him. 

 

Chris takes the hint and, in the least sexy way a person ever could, tugs Danny's pajama pants down. He uncoordinatedly tugs them down until they’re completely off, and makes a big show of tossing them behind him onto the floor. Danny, after making sure his pants are sufficiently tossed across the room, pulls Chris down and essentially slams their mouths together.

 

After, like, four solid seconds of kissing eachother and desperately trying to get closer, despite there being next to no space between the two of them, the two almost simultaneously initiated  the grinding action , again. Their hips roll against each other in a fluid and fairly porn worthy rhythmic motion. 

  
Chris stops moving his hips and flops his entire body down onto Danny. He’s out of breath and in a weird state that “turned on” doesn’t fully explain, and says, “Wanna try something weird?”

 

Something about that comment makes Danny laugh, and once he starts laughing, he can’t stop. He quickly dissolves into that really cute out of breath laughing where his chest is shaking and his face is scrunched up, and  he  can feel the laughing, but no noise comes out. Chris rolls his eyes and mumbles, “I’m serious…” which only makes Danny laugh more. 

 

After laughing for a good few minutes, Danny runs his hands through Chris’ hair a few times. “I’m sorry, what do you wanna try?” 

 

Chris mumbles something, making sure the only audible words are “things with my tongue”. Danny’s not really sure where the things with the tongue are happening, but he probably won’t mind. So, he just nods, and pushes Chris up far enough to kiss him again. 

 

Chris trails kisses down to Danny’s neck, does a tiny bit of biting and really gentle sucking and starts trailing kisses down his body, backing up ever so slightly to keep from being weirdly scrunched up the whole time. Once Chris’ lips meet with the waistband of Danny’s boxers, he is forced to decide as fast as possible how he’s going to go about doing what he wanted to do. He trails kisses down to Danny’s inner thighs and hooks his hands into Danny’s boxers. He tugs them down in a really uncoordinated motion, but manages to get them off nonetheless. He situates himself between Danny’s legs, laying in an awkward but manageable position with Danny’s calves resting on his shoulders. 

 

Before Chris does anything “serious” he just kinda sits still for a second, silently praying that he doesn’t fuck this up too much. Hes definitely inexperienced - extremely inexperienced. He thinks that maybe there would be some kind of sexy way to start it or something, kinda like how foreplay builds stuff up for penetrative sex, but sitting between Danny’s legs like this is a whole new thing. What  is he supposed to do?? So, instead of panicking too much, Chris just inches himself slowly closer and does his best to slowly get really into it.

 

Chris focuses as hard as possible on alternating the motions with his tongue. First with the weird longer licking motions that remind both of them all too much of “eating ice cream”, then on to smaller circular motions, among other shapes, and the occasional gentle sucking that makes Danny’s hips squirm. He’s all too aware of Danny’s hand gripping as tightly as possible to his hair, and of the muscles tensing gently against his mouth. It’s obviously a new feeling for the both of them, and neither of them are complaining.

 

After a while of figuring out what Danny really likes, Chris moves back slightly, kisses Danny’s thighs a few times until he eventually just sits all the way up. Danny pulls his arm off his eyes and glares up at Chris. “Why’d you stop?” 

 

“Is that really all you want to do tonight?” Chris asked.

 

“Uh, no? If you don’t put your dick in me, I am going to throw an actual fit.” Danny told him, propping himself up on his elbows. 

 

“Thats why I stopped. I’ll be right back.” Chris tells him, climbing off the bed and jogging to the bathroom. He does a quick mouth rinse, just in case Danny didn’t wanna taste himself all over Chris’ face. After making sure his face is dry and sort-of clean, he digs into the cabinets, finding one of the like, 6 boxes of condoms they have stored in there. He pulls one out, and quickly jogs back into the bedroom. As he jogs, he takes his shirt off and gets his pants about ⅔ of the way down his legs. He opens the door and Danny is laying with his head at the opposite side of the bed. Chris pulls his pants off and jumps onto the bed. Danny sits up and playfully glares at him. “You’re wearing too much. Get it together, bee boy.” 

 

Chris just rolls his eyes and tugs his boxers down. He hands the condom to Danny and lets him open it up and put it on, because for some reason thats just his favorite part of sex. After finishing his favorite job, Danny pushes Chris down onto his back and situates himself over him. Chris immediately feels the heat returning to his face. He never noticed it go away, but its back with a vengeance now. 

 

Danny decides this time its all his work, and awkwardly lowers himself down as far as he can take. Chris does his best to keep from covering his face by holding onto Danny’s hips and looking at everything but Danny. Danny uses Chris’ chest, and sometimes his stomach, for leverage to keep himself from falling off the bed or something. Chris won’t admit it but Danny pushing down as hard as he does really hurts. They both focus their hardest on making things feel nice - and they do - but they both look so, so awkward. Chris, being the gentleman he is, holds back his orgasm as best he can so he can let Danny finish first, but that doesn’t seem to be happening as fast as Chris needs it to. The closer Danny gets the less he pushes on Chris’ chest, and the more he leans his hands back and relaxes more. They are both panting and completely out of breath, but still going. Chris rubs his fingers gently over Danny’s thighs and butt, completely unsure of what to do to help Danny get there any faster. Danny notices this, moves Chris hand over the same area he was rubbing at before any real sex happened, and moves his fingers for him. Danny’s muscles clench and unclench a few times, and Chris realizes he can’t hold back his orgasm any longer than he has and the waves hit him so much harder than normal, the warmth of the almost violent spasm of pleasure spreads up to his stomach and fades out after a moment. He totally blanks out as it happens, which is both good and bad in his opinion. Danny can practically feel Chris’ orgasm hitting him and it pushes him closer. He slides himself off and sits on Chris’ thighs. 

 

“Sorry, I was trying to wait for you first.” Chris mumbles, panting heavily. “Do you want me to, um, do the thing from earlier again?” 

 

Danny climbs up to Chris face, and hovers himself over it. “Mhmm.” 

 

Chris goes back at it again with a mission. He, somehow, is less embarrassed now and uses everything he can to get Danny off. Meaning, with the gentle sucking and licking and whatever else he can do with his mouth, Chris uses his fingers as much as possible. Not too surprisingly, Chris gets Danny off pretty quickly. Danny scoots his butt off of Chris’ chest-ish area and flops himself down onto Chris’ propped up knees. 

 

Both of them are completely out of breath and have no idea what to say about what just happened. They just both kinda get the message that its cuddling time. Danny moves next to Chris and lays his head on the same pillow as Chris. They kiss a few times and press their foreheads together. 

 

“I love you.” Chris mumbles. 

  
“Love you too.” Danny replies, pulling the blankets over them - indicating it was 100% absolutely bedtime.


End file.
